


Before The Storm

by Akoia



Series: Magic and Masks [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Harry Potter is finally living in the Wayne household.





	Before The Storm

Bruce officially adopted Harry two weeks after he went to live in Wayne Manor. It didn’t take them long to figure out that Harry wasn’t a normal child, about a month. He was running away from Jason, whose natural ‘older brother’ instincts kick in. Jason chased Harry with a pie-tin full of whip cream when ‘pop’ Harry suddenly vanished. Right before his eyes. Jason stood there stupidly with his mouth hanging open for a second before he ran screaming back inside for Alfred. 

They found Harry up on the roof. He was sobbing, begging them not to send him back to live with his relatives. It took them almost an hour to assure him that they weren’t going to send him anywhere, other than to the kitchen for a cup of hot Coco. When they brought him down from the roof, he told them about all the strange things he was capable of doing. Jason assured him that everything was going to be fine, they would tell Bruce, and they had a friend that could help Harry. 

That night, Bruce told Harry everything. About Batman, about their nightlife. He assured Harry that his powers weren’t anything to be afraid of. Then he introduced Harry to Zatanna. The woman took one look at Harry then looked at Bruce and shook her head. “You have no clue who this is, and that’s both hilarious, and frightening.” She held her hand out to Harry and smiled. “Hun, how much do you know about your parents?” She asked Harry. 

“They died in a car accident when I was a baby,” Harry said, looking down at his feet. 

Zatanna huffed and looked at him in disbelief. “A  _ car crash,  _ kill Lily and James Potter, the nerve.” She shook her head. 

“You knew my parents, ma’am?” Harry asked. 

“Well...I knew  _ of  _ them,” Zatanna said. “I’m sure that you’ve noticed that strange things happen to you, when you’re mad or scared?” She asked and Harry nodded shyly. “That’s magic Harry, you’re a wizard.” 

Harry blinked at him and Bruce looked between the two of them. “He’s a what?” Bruce asked, giving Zatanna a disbelieving look. 

“He’s a wizard, and a damn good one if his parents were any indication.” 

“But...magic isn’t real,” Harry said slowly like he was expecting the Dursley’s to jump out from behind a corner and beat him for even entertaining the idea. 

“Then how do you explain  _ this?”  _ Zatanna pulled her wand out of his pocket and waved it over her head, causing Harry’s chair to float off of the ground. Harry yelped and held on he looked down at the floor that was only a few inches high.    

Her explanation of Harry’s history took an hour. Harry and Bruce sat quietly and listened, only offering questions when she paused in her story. Harry’s mind was reeling. His parents weren’t the sad pathetic drunks that his aunt had always told them. They were heroes, a couple who had tried to save the world. When his mother learned she was pregnant, they went into hiding. Somehow the evil wizard named ‘Voldemort’ found them and murdered them both, but for some reason when the Dark Lord turned his wand on Harry his power was broken and Harry emerged as the only person in human history who had survived a blast from the killing curse. 

Harry was famous, a hero who had ended a war that had started twenty years before his birth. Harry’s name was known to every witch and wizard alive, a legend. And a target in many cases.  There were followers of Voldemort who had escaped judgment, and no one knew how many were still lurking, ready to erase the last of the Potter family.

“Do we need to worry about an attack on our home?” Bruce asked, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Not necessarily,” Zatanna said slowly. “You’ve done a good job of keeping him out of the public eye and I doubt that anyone is looking for Harry Potter in America.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small purple stone. “I can, however, put wards around your home. No uninvited witch or wizard would be able to cross the barrier, and your home would be safe.” 

“Do it,” Bruce said. “Tonight, if you could.” 

Zatanna nodded. “Alright, well there’s something else you should know…” she trailed off. “So you might be Harry’s guardian in the No-maj world, but someone holds that title in the magical world. The headmaster of a school called Hogwarts.” 

“Your point?” Bruce asked. 

“If Dumbledore thinks you are an unfit guardian, he could petition for the Ministry of Magic in England to have Harry taken out of your care.” She coughed. “I would suggest sending him a letter and meeting with him. There’s no reason for the two of you to get off on the wrong foot.” 

“Is he the one who put Harry with the Dursleys?” Bruce asked. 

Zatanna winced. “Yeah, most likely, I’m sure he has some kind of an explanation.” 

“Not a good enough one.” Bruce rubbed his temples and sighed. “ _ Fine,  _ fine! Get me in contact with this headmaster.” 

“Alright, I’ll send him an owl tonight then.” 

“An owl?” 

“It’s how the magical community sends letters. Since it’s ‘across the pond’ it’ll take a few days to reach him. I’ll set up a meeting for next weekend.” 

Bruce nodded solemnly and rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder, when the boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Alright! Well, I’ve got a lot to do today, so I guess I’ll get on it.” 

“Do the wards first, if you don’t mind.” 

* * *

 

Bruce sat across from the wizard, cool as a cucumber. Alfred had brought them tea to drink and Albus Dumbledore sipped on it with a smile. His beard reached down to his waist and was tucked into his belt. He was wearing a long chartreuse robe and a purple hat. 

“I imagine that we have much to discuss, Mister Wayne,” Dumbledore said.

“Yes, that is correct. I would like to say in no uncertain terms, that I will not be returning Harry into the hands of his aunt and uncle.”   

The old man smiled and nodded once. “I understand...however you must understand my position as well. Despite what other people may say about me, I am still a man. Still human. The blood wards that were placed on Harry’s aunt's house, I believed, would have kept him safe.”  

“But they did not, and it is my experience that tells me Harry wouldn’t have lasted much longer in his relatives care, a year or two at most before they killed him.” Bruce sipped his tea. “My friend who is a member of the magical community here in America has told me about your school. While I won’t allow Harry to return to the Dursleys, I  _ will  _ allow him to attend ‘Hogwarts.’” He sighed and rubbed his temples. “I understand that you want to keep him in your sights, and I will honor that.” 

The old wizard watched Bruce closely for a few seconds before nodding. “Very well, Mister Wayne, I won’t fight you on Harry’s home situation. I would ask that you allow me to place additional wards around your home.” 

Bruce nodded. “Under the careful eyes of my associate, you may,” he said. 


End file.
